


Born for this

by WarwomanWay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Dirty Talk, Forced Voyeurism, Knotting, M/M, Murder, Past Underage, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: If you asked Peter Hale before the fire what his favorite thing was he would say with awide smile his nephew Derek.





	

If you asked Peter Hale before the fire, before everything burned what his favorite thing was, he would give you a brillant smile and say his twelve year old nephew Derek, and of course it would sound sweeter than the sinister meaning behind it.

Peter's favorite thing is Derek's silent screams and the tears streaming down the boy's cheek as he pins down and ravishes the young boy's hole with sharp brutal thrusts causing his nephew to jerk violently.

He also just adored Derek's broken pleas as he forces his knot deep into him spewing filthy words into the boys ears.

"Take my knot, bitch." He hisses forcing it even deeper causing a broken sob to leave pre teens lips.

"Made for this." Derek whines in resignment finally accepting his place.

"Going to keep you bred with my pups. Going to fuck you full over and over."

Peter took great pleasure into owning and destroying his favorite little fuck toy, he almost wonders how his perfect alpha sister never seemed to notice, because how could she not notice? Not that Peter cared, in Peter's mind fucking her golden son was justified from all those years he spent in her shadow.

Then Kate happened and he woke up and died just to come back to life again thanks to that Martin girl. He even managed to get his alpha power back,but Peter still felt betrayed by his once beloved nephew, that he went and picked a new favorite toy, by taking Derek's.

And if you asked Peter now what his favorite thing is he'd give you a predatory grin that would send shivers down your spine and tell you it's Stiles.  
Peter's favorite thing is pinning a petrified Stiles against the wall while his once favorite nephew helplessly watches in defeat unable to move a muscle as the kanima venom takes it's course.

Peter smirks because Derek is so transparent that even a blind man can see how the so called ex alpha lust after the human, oh but Derek would never a lay a finger on Stiles especially not the way Peter's about to. Which is a shame really because the human is so delcious especially the way he's struggling against Peter's hold.

Derek lets out a low growl as Peter's claws shred Stiles jeans, causing the man to chuckle. "Oh nephew you had your chance."

"What the fuck? Stop." Stiles yells as he feels Peter's hand on the waist band of his boxers. "Fucking stop."  
Peter ignored the boy and tightened his grip on Stiles wrist to keep him from struggling.

"Peter stop." Derek growled trying to fight through the venom.

Peter laughed. "Why? Jelous? Wish it was you again nephew?" With that he lowered the teen's boxers letting them fall to the floor and pool around his feet  
. Upon hearing this Stiles head snapped up. "You sick fuck." Stiles spat eyes daring to look at the broken look on Derek's face.

"Oh do be quiet." Peter crooned inches away from his ear gaining the boys attention back on him. "Or I won't go easy on you Stiles."

The way Stiles swalllowed hard in fear was music to the older wolf's ears.

"Please." Stiles croaked out in one last desperate attempt.

"Please what, Stiles?" Peter askes with false gentleness.  
"Please don't do this."

"Sorry, Stiles but my nephew has to learn a leason. He shouldn't have tried to leave me, now I have no choice but to take his toy away." Ad almost sounded aplogetic but Stiles knew better.

He rearranges his grip on the teen's hands so his right hand is free and he shoves his fingers in the boys face. "Suck."

At Stiles refusal Peter wrapped his hand around his throat and gave a warning squeeze stealing all the air from the boys lungs. "This is the only lube you will get don't you think you should do it,pet?" Stiles nodded weakly and removed his hand from his throat.  
"I don't have to warn you what will happen if you bite me, do I?" Peter asked but decided to paint him a pretty picture anyways. "I will go over there and ripped Derek's throat out and then I'll go and kill your father and I will keep you as my personal fucktoy."

Stiles made a broken noise and obiedently sucked Peter's fingers getting them as wet as he could, sneaking a quick look at Derek but he had to look away.  
Once Peter deemed his digits wet enough he pulled them out with a lude pop and the wolf almost wondered what it would be like if it was something bigger, hopefully he had time to find out.

Stiles screamed out as Peter's finger entered his virgin asshole. Peter was going at an unrelenting pace and the burning and stretching was unbearable and Stiles almost thought he was going to faint when Peter finally added a second finger.

"So tight, Stiles." Peter praised as he worked his fingers in and out and Stiles faught the urge to vomit at the praise. "I don't know how Derek had the strength to keep from mounting you. It's your fault looking and smelling the way you do. Always smelling of arousal."

Stiles zoned out the best he could to keep from listening to the filth that was spewing out of Peter's mouth, but then suddenly the fingers where gone to only be replaced with something wider and much bigger.

"Derek." Stiles screamed as he was penetrated and sound of a low growl filled the room.

"Hear that nephew he wishes it was you." Peter laughed plowing deeper and deeper into Stiles ridicously tight heat.

To gain even more leverage Peter releases Stiles wrist and grabs his hips to go even deeper, and the boy doesn't even seemed to notice his newly freed hands almost like he finally gave up the fight and just let Peter fuck him. The wolf licks from the corner of his ear to his law line savoring the salty taste from the tears that were now freel flowing down the boys face. Not stopping Peter's tongue went lower, licking it's way to the boys collar bone letting his fangs slip he burried his teeth in the boy's flesh hard enough to draw blood.

Stiles pained yell joined Derek's shout for Peter to stop as the wolf in question licked the blood from the wound he had just caused.

"Oh even your blood taste sweet my pet." Peter cooed as he pushed for a final time.  
Thinking the whole ordeal was almost over Stiles sighed in relief but a new panic arised as he realized Peter was getting bigger.

"What the...?" Stiles sentece was cut short as scream ripped its way out of his throat. His asshole was on fire, Peter was ripping his ass.

"Peter no." Derek yelled. "Don't do this. Not to him." Derek begged and even though Stiles can't stand to look at him right now he knows Derek is crying. Crying for him and Stiles wants to scream how he doesn't deserve Derek's tears.

"Don't you misss it Derek?" Peter asks causully like he isn't in the middle of raping Stiles in front of his nephew, whom he used to abuse years ago. Stiles thought it all was a sick joke and maybe if it wasn't happening he would have laughed at the screwed up situation. "Miss my knot in your ass, fucking you for all you are worth? Because you are worthless unless I'm plowing your ass." Peter spat snapping his hips forward to prove his point.  
The fight renews itself in Stiles and his pushing back into Peter trying to expel him out of his ass. Peter simply shoves Stiles head in the wall hard enough he's seeing spots in his vision for several seconds.

"Take my knot, bitch." Peter growled locking himself inside Stiles and by now the boy his shaking with body wracking sobs.  
By the time Peter's knot finally slips free Stiles had lost all track of time and all he knows as he slips down the wall into the floor his Peter's cum flowing out of his abused hole.

"Oh Stiles you took a knot so well." Stiles is looking up at Peter with hollow tear filled eyes barely registering the older wolf's words. All Stiles wants to do now is go home and shower and curl up in his bed and never leave his room.

"You were born to..."

Whatever else Peter was going to say died on his lips as a set of claws rip through Peter's chest causing him to crumble to the ground.

"I'm Alpha." Derek declared crouching down to gently lift Stiles off the ground, and although Stiles flinched for a second he allowed Derek to scoop him into his arms as he flung his arms around Derek's neck and burried his face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Stiles." Derek choked out carrying the boy out into the night.

 

 


End file.
